


another hargrove

by lilyloren



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyloren/pseuds/lilyloren
Summary: Lizzie Hargrove is new to Hawkins, but she's stuck there along with her brother and new stepsister. And like her brother and stepsister, she is pulled into the world of strange labs, powered little girls and monsters.





	1. the beginning

It had been three days since Lizzie Hargrove moved from Los Angeles California to the tiny town of Hawkins Indiana, and she already hated it. Granted, she’d only seen a tiny part of it when her older brother had driven her and a bunch of boxes past main street to their shitty little house on the outskirts of town. But what she had seen, Lizzie had hated. 

The house they had moved to was small and falling down, and Lizzie had to share a room with her 13 year old stepsister, Maxine. Maxine was quiet enough, and was a true tomboy, always skateboarding or playing basketball in the driveway. Lizzie liked her stepsister, actually, they got along well, and Max amused Lizzie with her sarcastic comments, and Lizzie made sure Billy didn’t bother her too much. Except when they moved to Hawkins, Billy got worse. Now Lizzie had to stick to her older brother like glue to make sure he didn’t do anything violent or crazy, which was a pain in her ass. 

Lizzie and Billy had always been close, or close enough. But when their dad got married to Max’s mom, Susan, he got angrier and angrier, angry enough to eventually get him arrested for fighting. Then their dad got fired from his job, and he decided to move the family to god-knows-where- Indiana, which made Billy even more ticked off. And since he couldn’t take out his anger on their dad, he took it out on Max and Susan, and on occasion, Lizzie. 

So Lizzie spent the first three days in Hawkins lounging around in Billy’s room, keeping him occupied and watching TV while Max skated in circles in the cul de sac. 

Then, on Monday, Lizzie hurried to dress in her grey sweater, jeans, and converse, and cursed her lack of books. Susan had gotten a job at the local gas station, and had been working long shifts since they arrived, so she hadn’t had time to get Max, Lizzie, or Billy school books or school supplies, so they’d have to share with other students for the first week. “Lizzie! Lets go sis! I’m not waiting!” Billy screamed from the driveway, and Lizzie rolled her eyes. Running a brush through her shoulder length brown hair, Lizzie grabbed a piece of toast from the kitchen and hurried to the car, glaring at her brother.

“God! I’m here, you can stop shouting.”

Billy shot her a smile and gunned the car, jolting Lizzie and Max. As they drove into town, Lizzie looked over at her brother. “You’ll be nice at this school, right?” Max snorted from the backseat, but stayed silent when Billy glowered at her.

“C’mon sis, I’m always nice.” Lizzie narrowed her eyes at her brothers shit eating grin. “Cut it out Billy, we don’t need any reason for dad to punish us this year.”

At the mention of their Dad, Billy snapped his mouth shut. Lizzy and Billy both had reason to fear their dad, he’d thrown them around for as long as Lizzie can remember. Now, Susan takes the brunt of their dads anger, and he hasn’t laid a hand on Max, but he'd still shove Lizzie from time to time, or backhand Billy when he was being mouthy. 

Without answering, Billy reaches over and blasts the radio, making it clear that the conversation was over.

Lizzie and Max share a look as they pull into the school parking lot. Lizzie would have to stick close to Billy, as usual. 

Lizzie got out of the car and waited for Max before slamming the door behind her. “Have fun.” She called, only a little bit sarcastically as Max gave her a tiny smile and skated away. Lizzie hoped Max would have a good day, with all the shit Max had to deal with, she deserved a good day. 

Lizzie hurried to catch up to Billy, trying to ignore all the girls staring and whispering. “Look at that ass go.” She heard one girl say, and nearly gagged. 

“I hate being the new kid.” Lizzie said, shifting uncomfortably as she tried to walk as close to Billy as she could. Billy laughed, taking a drag of his cigarette and roughly wrapping an arm around Lizzie. “That’s right, you have always been shy.” 

Lizzie ripped the cigarette out of her brothers hand and threw it in the trash. “You know I hate that smell.” She grumbled. Billy rolled his eyes and flicked Lizzie’s hair. “Relax, sis. What’s the worse that can happen in this shitty town?” Lizzie shoved her brother away with a smile. “Just watch yourself. If you get in another fight I’ll kill you myself.” 

Billy made a show of acting scared and Lizzie rolled her eyes, heading into her classroom.


	2. halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapter is really bad, please forgive me.

The next few days were a blur. Lizzie made friends with some of the popular girls, Lisa and Sherri and Tina, and they showed her around school and ferried her on trips to the newly opened mall and informed her of the latest gossip. Lizzie usually didn’t roll with the popular crowd, but the girls seemed nice enough, and they liked her, though Lizzie was half convinced it was just because she was related to Billy.

Tina invited her to a Halloween party she was throwing, and Billy wouldn’t let her say no. He dragged her to the party dressed as a measly angel with a white sweater and skirt, and a plastic halo headband and cheap dollar store wings. 

They arrived with the party in full swing. Billy handed Lizzie a plastic cup full of beer and shoved her towards one of his new friends, a weird looking boy with freckles named Tommy.

“Watch her!” He yelled over the pounding music. “I’m going to do a keg stand!”

Lizzie wrinkled her nose at the beer and watched as her brother sauntered over to the keg, swaggering like a movie star. “I don’t need a babysitter.” She told Tommy, inching away from him. Tommy gave her the creeps. Lizzie disliked him even more than his girlfriend, Carol. Tommy leered at Lizzie and took a swig of his drink. “I don’t mind, especially because you’re so pretty.” 

Lizzie nearly threw her beer in his face. 

She doubted Billy would keep Tommy around if he knew he was hitting on her, but she didn’t want to start a fight, so she struggled to smile. “Really, its fine. Go have fun with my brother.” Tommy sighed, and with one last sneer, left to join the mayhem, chanting, “Billy! Billy! Billy!” 

Lizzie shook her head. “Assholes.” She muttered, wishing she had gone trick or treating with Max and her new friends. 

Lizzie threw her drink away and weaved her way through dancing teenagers until she heard the chanting of her brothers name grow louder, and felt an arm wrap around her waist. “I told you to stay with Tommy.” Billy said, his voice low. “Calm down. I just couldn’t stand watching your sweaty ass look like an idiot.” Lizzie lied, crossing her arms as Billy grinned. He took another drag of his cigarette as his eyes wandered over the crowd. “Stick with me.” He said into Lizzie's ear, and guided her over to a couple lingering near the wall. The boy had on large sunglasses and had impressive hair, and the girl was pretty and petite. Lizzie thought her name was Nancy, she was in her grade.

“Looks like we got ourselves a new keg king Harrington!” Tommy crowed from behind Billy as another boy laughed, “Yeah, eat it Harrington!” 

The girl rolled her eyes and walked away, clearly fed up with all the testosterone bullshit. Lizzie would have liked to walk away too, but Billy had his arm wrapped firmly around her shoulders. 

The boy whipped off his sunglasses, glaring. “Go away Hargrove, no one wants your shitty title.” Billy laughed, his cigarette between his teeth. “Whatever Harrington. I’m king now.” 

The guy, Lizzie thought his name was Steve, looked at her. “What are you doing with a guy like him?” He asked sarcastically. Billy jerked Lizzie closer to him. “She’s my sister.” Billy leaned close to Steve and poked a finger in his chest. “You, stay away from her.” 

Lizzie rolled her eyes, pushing Billy off of her. “Oh my god. Knock it off Billy.” Lizzie shot Steve an apologetic look and walked away to find Tina. 

She found her on the dance floor, tipsy and giggly, with Lisa holding her up. “Help.” Lisa said, looking annoyed. Lizzie laughed, and helped Tina into a chair. “Thanks darling.” Tina slurred, giving Lizzie a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Lizzie looked at Lisa. “ Is she always like this when she’s drunk?” Lisa adjusted her bumble bee costume and rolled her eyes. “Yes, unfortunately.” 

Girls On Film started playing, and Lisa grabbed Lizzie’s hand. “Come on, lets dance!” Lizzie looked back at Tina, who’s head was bobbing, her eyes closed. “What about Sleeping Beauty?” Lisa waved her hand. “She’ll be fine.” Cherri, suddenly there in her extremely short Pilgrim costume, nodded. “Yeah, come on Liz, live a little!” Lizzie sighed, but accepted Lisa’s offered hand. The three girls danced together, bobbing to the music and laughing. Lizzie closed her eyes as she danced. She hadn’t had fun like this in a long time, since before her father married Susan. 

She danced until Lisa grabbed her hand, alerting her to a commotion by the kitchen. Nancy and Steve were arguing, and Steve reached out to grab Nancy’s drink. In a game of tug a war, the cup tipped and spilled all over Nancy’s white turtle neck, and Lizzie winced. “The hell?” Nancy muttered, her makeup smeared as she looked quickly at the crowd and fled. “Nance…” Steve said, he caught Lizzie’s eyes for a second, blinked once, then hurried after Nancy. 

“Wow.” Cherri said from beside Lizzie. “Golden couple’s having problems.” Lizzie shook her head, suddenly remembering what Lisa and Tina had told her about Nancy and Steve, how they were everyone’s dream couple.

There was a shout, and Lizzie turned to see Billy take another drink and promptly cannonball in the pool. “Idiot.” Lizzie said, rubbing her forehead. 

There goes her ride.


	3. lucas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a long time since ive posted...anyways, i hope you like this chapter!

The next few days were aggressively normal, despite how weird Max was acting. Lizzie tried to get her sister to tell her why she wasn’t talking about school or why she was out all the time, but it didn’t work. 

Lizzie figured it had something to do with Max’s new friends. Nancy’s younger brother and some other boys. She knew Billy disapproved, but Billy disapproved of everything, and Lizzie was happy Max had found friends. 

Lizzie went to school and hung out with Cherri and Tina and Lisa. She went to a sleepover and did homework and somehow managed to feel normal. Most days Lisa ended up driving her home instead of Billy. 

Lizzie felt bad, leaving Max to deal with Billy on her own, and she knew her brother was much harder on Max than he was on her. But selfishly, Lizzie was glad she didn’t have to stop Billy from insulting Max or being a bully. And Lizzie always made sure to ask her stepsister if everything was ok each night, and Max always said yes, though Lizzie should have known she was lying. 

The next week, Lizzie was lounging on the couch, reading Anna Karenina and grimacing as Billy worked out. “Turn the music down!” Lizzie yelled over the blaring rock music, shutting her book and glaring at her brother. 

She needed to finish reading the book for school, but it was difficult with both the music and TV on top volume. 

Billy rolled his eyes and reached over to the stereo, turning it down the tiniest amount. “Thanks.” Lizzie muttered sarcastically, rubbing her throbbing temples. Billy shot her a grin, his cigarette hanging from between his teeth as he lifted weights. 

The doorbell rang, and Lizzie groaned, throwing her book down for good. The doorbell rang again, then twice more and Billy set his weights down with a clang. “Liz? You gonna get that?” He growled. 

Sticking her tongue out at her brother, Lizzie rose from the couch and swung open the door. One of Max friends stood on their porch, a skinny boy with a green camouflage bandanna wrapped around his forehead. 

“Hey, you’re Max’s sister, right?” The kid asked, giving her a silly nervous smile. Lizzie nodded, then glanced back inside, where Billy was lifting weights with his back turned. Lizzie shifted slightly so the boy would be out of Billy’s view, just in case. “Yeah, and you are?” Lizzie asked over the music, cocking her head. “Lucas, Lucas Sinclair. I’m uh, I’m here to see Max?” Lucas looked past Lizzie into the house, raising his eyebrows hopefully. 

Lizzie sighed. There was no way Billy would let Max go out with Lucas, she’d heard him talking about how the kid was a bad influence or something, Lizzie hadn’t really been paying attention.

“I don’t think now’s a good time, Lucas. Sorry.” Lizzie said, trying to be as nice as possible. 

Lucas deflated, and reached up to adjust his bandanna. “Please, its really important.” 

Lizzie looked at Lucas and groaned. She’d help him. It was the least she could do, after leaving Max to deal with Billy all week. “Wait here.” Lizzie told Lucas, then gave him a stern look. “Do not ring the doorbell again unless you want to die.” Lucas nodded, looking slightly paler. 

Lizzie shut the door, and turned to see Billy looking at her. “Who was that?” He asked, eyes narrowed. Lizzie shrugged, feigning annoyance. “Some neighbor girl here to play with Max.” Billy scoffed, but went back to working out. Lizzie allowed herself a tiny smile and brushed past her brother to go get Max. 

Lizzie’s stepsister was sitting on her bed, angrily wrapping duct tape around the middle of her skateboard. “Hey, Lucas is at the door for you.” Lizzie said, watching as Max’s eyes got wide. “Its fine,” Lizzie reassured her, shutting the bedroom door. “I lied to Billy, but you need to hurry.” Lizzie pointed to the window, and for a second, Max just stared at her, mouth open. “You’re telling me to sneak out? You?” Max asked, and Lizzie rolled her eyes. “Yes, I’m telling you to sneak out, just this once! Because Lucas says its urgent.” Lizzie shot Max what she hoped was a sisterly look. “Just don’t make it a habit, ok?” Max grinned and jumped up to give Lizzie a quick hug. “You’re cooler than I thought. Thank you.” Max said, and Lizzie gave her a sour look. “Whatever. Just be back before Dad and Susan get home.” Max nodded, and wrenched open the window, hopped out, and ran around the side of the house. 

Lizzie watched her go, hoping she made the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! more chapters coming soon/


End file.
